1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voting systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory cartridge for use with a direct recording electronic (DRE) voting machine and a method for using a memory cartridge to define the operation of a DRE voting machine independently for individual voters.
2. Description of the Related Art Many computer-based voting systems are known which improve upon mechanical voting machines which retain vote tallies cast for candidates or referendums. These known computer-based voting systems provide the advantage of conveniently programmed voting machines which simplify pre-election procedures prior to an election, and which maintain a reliable running tally of votes during the election.
Several known systems utilize a memory cartridge for configuring voting machines and for storing election results. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,241 to Boram discloses a memory cartridge used in an electronic voting system. The Boram memory cartridge supplies data for setting up a programmable voting machine from an election headquarters computer. The memory cartridge includes three read only memories, two of which are electrically erasable read only memories (EEPROM) and a third which is a non-electrically erasable read only memory (EPROM). Prior to the election, information is stored in the memory cartridge which associates particular switches of an array of switches on the voting machine with particular candidates or referendums so that the switches correspond to a paper ballot affixed to the voting machine. The cartridge is then inserted into the voting machine for setting up the voting machine. During the election, the memory cartridge remains inserted in the voting machine and is enabled for storing running totals of votes cast for each candidate or referendum. At the end of the election, the running total of votes is permanently stored in the EPROM of the memory cartridge. The cartridge is then removed from the voting machine and transported to the election headquarters for totalling the results together with totals permanently stored in memory cartridges from other voting machines. While the Boram memory cartridge provides security for election tally integrity, the cartridge does not prevent a voter from voting twice. Also, the card does not contain data for configuring a voting machine with election data specific for a particular voter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,288 to Anno et al. discloses an electronic voting terminal which receives a voting card having a printed bar code with data for controlling the presentation of names or issues to each voter. The bar code does not identify each voter specifically, but authorizes the vote to be tabulated, and provides an indication to the voting terminal as to what language the terminal will be operative in. After voting, the individual's voting selections are recorded on the voting card and the voting card is rendered incapable of further use by the voter by a mark which is printed on the card by the terminal.
The card is returned to the voter and the voter then inserts the used voting card in a data urn so that a hard copy of the ballot is retained for recount purposes. While the Anno et al. card prevents a voter from voting twice, the card does not contain data for configuring a voting machine with election data specific for a particular voter, nor is the card reusable by another voter.